The present invention generally relates to signal recording and/or reproducing systems, and more particularly to a signal recording and/or reproducing system in which a signal within a signal part recorded on a control track on a tape and reproduced to be used as a control signal is modified or a new signal is added within the above signal part in order to add another signal information, so that this other signal information can be utilized upon reproduction.
Generally, a broadcasted television program such as a movie, drama, and concert is recorded onto a cassette tape by use of a video signal magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for home use (so-called video tape recorder, and hereinafter simply referred to as a VTR). These recorded television programs are collected to form a library of programs. When recording or reproducing the above television programs, the operator usually does not want to record or reproduce unwanted parts such as commercials which are broadcasted during these television programs.
If the operator of the VTR decides not to record the above unwanted part within the television program, the operator must monitor the picture screen of a television receiver and manipulate a pause-switch during an interval in which the unwanted part exists. When the pause-switch is manipulated, the tape travel is temporarily stopped to discontinue the recording. Accordingly, the unwanted part of the program is prevented from being recorded. When the desired program starts, the operator performs an operation to resume the recording operation. However, the above described operations are troublesome to perform. In addition, there was a disadvantage in that the operator must stay with the VTR and monitor the program during the recording.
When the above described operation to discontinue the recording operation selectively is not performed, or when a so-called timer recording is performed to record a desired program between two preset times, the above unwanted parts are unavoidably recorded onto the tape. Hence, if the above unwanted parts are to be eliminated after the recording, it is necessary to perform dubbing in order to edit the recorded program. Furthermore, the above unwanted parts are not solely introduced with respect to the broadcasted television programs. Even when a signal picked up by a television camera is recorded onto the tape by the VTR, the unwanted parts often appear when the signal is reproduced. In this case, the above dubbing must be performed to similarly edit the signal and eliminate the unwanted parts. However, it is troublesome and time consuming to perform dubbing in order to edit the program and the like. Moreover, there was a disadvantage in that expensive editing devices were required to perform the above editing.
In each of the above described conventional examples, the above unwanted program parts are not recorded on the magnetic tape which is finally obtained. Therefore, there was another disadvantage in that it was impossible to reproduce these unwanted program parts even when the need arises.